Video content may be obtained from a variety of sources, including linear and non-linear sources. Linear content sources, such as broadcast television channels, provide content according to a specified schedule, whereas non-linear sources allow users to access available content on demand.
Digital video recorders (DVRs) may be utilized by television viewers to allow linear content to be consumed in an on-demand manner. DVRs may allow users to elect to record single instances of shows, or a series of episodes of a show by identifying the series. Users may locate such shows and series for recording by searching by title and/or series identification. After recording, a user may view a user-selectable list of recorded series and/or shows to choose a show for playback. In this manner, a DVR may provide a user with the option of watching linear content whenever and as often as desired.